Why?
by Fairorie
Summary: They didn't want a normal Human coming to the mansion. Master Hand said it would "Help them". They see her as just an annoying kid. But, one day they discover something that could lead this kid to a tragic end. Some paring... Maybe..
1. An Other Day

**Well, this is my very first story! Yeah! I had some fun writing this cause I can relate to Autumn in this story. Sorry bout miss-spelled worlds and stuff like that. My computer and Fanfiction and pretty much everything else won't save after i fix them. I hate my computer!**

* * *

I covered my ears as there screams echoed through our lonely house. My little brothers where home from school. They where crazy as hell when they got back, having all that energy bursting out after being in that crappy, hell whole.

I fled to our basement, while they started playing the Wii. Fighting 2 seconds after it was powered on. I hated being here when they got home, but i had no where else to go. I've been home tout since the 4# grade. I never leave the house, unless it's to go shopping with my mom or go to my grand parents. I used to visit my dad on the weekends, but..

"I know! He is such a retard!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as my older brother, Ken, walked down the stairs to the basement. He was talking to his girlfriend as always, about high school crap that didn't really intress me since i was only in the 8# grade. He never was crazy when he got back from school, just annoying.

The basement was always my place. Whenever i was sad, mad, or well, anything, i could come to the basement. It was always cold down here. It had a TV that didn't work. Three old couches that where covered in mold and chocolate milk. The laundry room was down here too. It was my job to do laundry so one other reason why no one ever question me always being down here.

Ever since he got his girlfriend, Tika, He comes down here to talk to her over the phone. And just so you know that means EVERY second of the day! Well... the rest of the day that's he's home. It makes me mad. This was my place! He can't think that he can just come down here and own this place! Well, he can i guess. I mean, I'm can't stand up to him, to anyone. Not even my little brothers. I just go with whatever anyone says and try not to start a fight. Even if i where to ever talk, no one ever hears me.

Witch brings me to my motto, Why say anything, When they won't even listen? My mom is always going on about how 'I'm always depressed' and 'What's wrong?'. I've told a thousand times what's wrong! She forgets after two seconds. I'm obviously not inporten enough for her to remember long enough to help me.

I'm always depressed now, but mom doesn't deserve to hear why anymore, like she could help anyway.

I heard our door bell ring and i jumped up. _No one will get it. _I thought as i ran up the basement stairs, Ken stayed on one of couches. When i got upstairs i was right. Mom was still on her laptop as always. And my little brothers where to stuck in there game, super smash bros brawl, It was a fun game. I would always be pit, the angel. Then get made fun of for cause to them he was a noob, *Sigh. Brothers...

When i answered the door, it was some weird-o guy. He was wearing a tux and was very, and i mean Very, pale.

"I'm looking f-" He began, but stopped. He looked me over. Looking at my dark brown hair that in the sun, had a tent of red on it. My smoky gray eyes. He looked at what i was wearing, A shirt that i wore on Halloween that was made to look like a mummy. It was black and white. My black pants. And last but not least, my black and white converse. The were old, obviously, but i loved them. They had a star cut hafe way through the fabric. I done that myself :)

"Well, hello there." he said, maybe a little to nice.. "Is your mother home?"

without an other world i walked away.

"Mom?" She looked up. Her brown hair falling in her face.

"Huh?"

"Someone at the door wants to talk to you." She got up and went there, I went back in the basement. Did i mention that i loved the basement?

* * *

I don't know how long i was out but i fell a sleep. I woke to find Ken poking me saying my name.

"Mom wants you." That all he said before walking off. A little more description would be nice, Ken. I walk up our stairs, and interd the kitchen, then the dinning room. There was mom. Sitting right by her laptop. Right next to her was... HIM!

"Hello, Autumn." He said. I starting feeling sick, a side effect from my anxiety.

"Autumn," My mom began, sounding proud. "This man here owns a camp. It's where kids learn to fight, and can makes many friends." I was using all my power not to role my eyes. She always was trying to get me to make friends, friends that i don't want. I have a friend. I don't think where that good of friends..But still!

"He said he thinks it will be perfect for you."

"Umm..Sir-" I began but he interrupted me,

"Call me MH." he said. He reached out a hand. I hesitated before shaking it.

"Well, MH, how would you know. I don't believe we have ever meant..." I said, my voice lifeless as ever.

"Well," He said, a smile on his face, "I have seen your records. It seems you fit in well at this camp." Okay, now i know he's talking crap. I have the worst history. me getting in trouble, all my grades being just pass-able. Something was up. 'Here is a invite. I'll be back tomorrow. If you want in, be ready cause we'll be leaving tomorrow. If not, then just say no when i come."

Before i could do anything let alone say something he said his thanks to my mother and left. She didn't say anything, witch surprised me. I looked at the letter. It was stuff he had just said and nothing else but that he would be here at one tomorrow. I saw something on it that really got me thinking. An orb like thing. From a game i just played yesterday...

* * *

It was dinner. I was still wondering about this whole 'camp' thing. It was hard to dissied for a million reasons, you see...

"Well, Autumn might be going to camp." Mom you and your big mouth.

"Really? For how long?" My step dad asked.

"The guy said it is 5 months long." Everyone's (but my mom's) Jaw's jropped. They all new me, and everyone knew i had really bad anxiety. You know, it means i panic and 'freak out' a lot more. I get anxiety a lot. Especially when i was away from the house, when i was a way from my safe zone...

"lol! Come on, Mom! We all know what her choice will be!" My older sister, Anna, said while 'lol-ing'. I was getting mad now. Sure it was true, but it was something i couldn't really help! It just happens...

"Autumn, just tell her no. It not like you could actu-" Ken was cut off by me.

"For your info, Zen, i was thinking about it and i Am going!" That's the thing with me. I get mad and well, i say thing like that. I regretted it right away. But now i couldn't take it back. I was going now.

"Oh, Autumn! That's just wonderful!" Both my mom and dad said, acting like they care.

"You won't last a week." Anna said walking out of the room, her empty bowl with was once filled with minostonie soup now empty.. I sighed.

"You won't last 7 days." Ken said which he then reseved a slap on the head from my wonderful sister.

"A week is 7 days!"

_Great! Just freaking, Great!_

* * *

I began to clean off the table when everyone was done eating. It was my job. everyone, but the two parents, had a job to do after dinner. Mine was the table.

After i finished i went back in the basement. One of my favorite things to do was read. I know that might sound stupid, but i just love it. I go on a sight called Fan-Fiction. It's a nice sight that is perfect for someone with and 'over-active' imagination like me. I used to read these gay stories about The secret Saturdays, but i outgrow that show. Thanks to my brothers, i am now addictive to SSBB. Thanks a lot!

I read stories bout them a lot. Mostly Pit. Come on. He's the Player i always use ;). They are real interesting but some get me real depressed... I get made fun of a lot, too. You know, the whole -reading is NOT cool- thing? It's hard. Just one more reason why i need our basement.

I went up to my room for bed round one. I did what i always do:

Read. Then i wright down the events of today (With some narrating from me).

I didn't sleep at all that night. I was to worried. I silently cried like i did most nights. _Why did i have to say that? I couldn't have kept my stupid, stupid mouth shut! Nice going, Autumn!_

* * *

I got out of bed round 6. It was Saturday, so i was the only one a wake. I was quite as could be as i paced back and forth through our first floor, all the bed rooms being on the 2. I paced a lot, it was something that helped me think. I would think, as stupid as thissounds, of me, Autumn Darkin, being in a ddifferentworld. It would sometimes be a show i watched once called The secret Saturdays, It would be Pokemon (the original of course) sometimes to. I think you know how awesome that would be ;). After i first played brawl, i thought about going to the brawl universe. After a while that got boring. Then it was The Legend of Zelda. The most resent was Kid Icarus, as stupid as that may sound. Then it was back to brawl!

Right now i was thinking of nothing like that. I was thinking of the hell i just put myself into. I knew something was up about this place. I was so nervous i felt myself becoming sick. I was still in my PJ's so i went to my wardrobe. I had a very picky since of fashion. I only will wear pants, and most of my other cloths where short sleeve t-shirts. Most of them being black. I thought since it was going to be hell there anyway, i could save them the energy of having to find out how much of a freak i was.

I put on my black zelda t-shirt that had a gold triforce on it. Then some of my dark blue jeans. they were tight at first but at the bottom got bigger. it toke me a scound to decide witch of my two shoes i should wear, my black Airwalk tennis shoes, or my black and white converse. I chose the Air-walk. the only problem was that they had pink on them. The color i will someday distoy! Because of my pants being a little to long, and big at the bottom, the pink was covered up. Score one for Autumn.

I put on my Black hat witch also had a gold triforce on it. I thought about drawing a triforce on my hand, something me and my brothers do a lot, but figured this would be enough for now.

My mom woke up and looked at me, but knew not say anything. I ate some, but i never can eat that much. I told mom i was going to go over to, Lee's. I told MY my mom that i was going away for a while and that someone would have to tell her why i would be gone for 5 Freaking months!

Lee was my only friend that i could actually talk to in person. She lived a block down so i would always walk down there. We where friends, but between me and you, She was a bitch at times. I'm thirteen and she's 10. Because I'm short for my age we are the same height. She goes around telling everyone that she's so tall and about the 13 year old that's she's taller than. It's a lot worst than you think.

I knocked on the door and she answered. I was shocked that she was actually awake. She shoke her head slowly in disapproval after looking at my out fit. She did that every time i wore something like this. Not only dose she think she knows everything about fashion, but i never seems to get through her head that i don't give a damn about how i look and what anyone thinks.

She went on the second i got there about how she got this months cloths before i could say anything. That's right. She thinks she is so poor yet she gets new cloths every month. I would hate to be her (I'm rolling my eyes). I followed her to her room after what seemed like forever!

"So, what is it? Finally came to your scenes and want help with your fashion and love life?" Did i mention that she has had 5 boyfriends even though she is 10? She thinks she know everything about guys (Insert eyes rolling face here).

"No, and.. no!" I shouted the last part. Maybe she would get the message! "I came to tell you i won't be at home for 5 months."

"Why?"

"My mom wants me to go to some camp. She says it will be good for me." I rolled my eyes. She just laughed.

"Well, you know Melody." That was my mom's name. I playful punched her arm. I never liked it when she called my mom by her name. It just was weird and not very respectful. "So when will you be going?" she continued.

"He going to be here round one."

"Well, you better go get packing! and if you need any help..."

"No!"

* * *

It was twelve. All my stuff packed. I was going through some huge ansity right now but i needed to do this. I decided that it would be best. I could finally prove to myself and my stupid family, That i can do this! But i was still getting sick from the anxiety.

"Do you have everything packed?" My mom asked me as she sat down next to me on our couch. Before you ask i was not in our basement!

"Yes, mom. I packed a backpack and a suitcase. I think I'm good."

"Please tell me your bringing some shorts not just those pants."

"Course." Yeeah. I just lied in case you didn't know :).

"Well, good. I'm going to miss you."

I'll miss you, too." I said. Not sure how true that was.

* * *

"So.. yes?" Said MH. He was on our porch and saw my bags.

"Yes." I said not looking at him.

"Well, we can walk there so just take you back-pack and then we will get you suitcase tomorrow." Wait? Walk there? How in hell are we going to do that. obviously She wasn't paying any attention cause she just nodded. mom.

I put my backpack on and cause i was short for my age, it was a little to big. I has stuff in there that i just had to bring. With that done we started walking. I was shy most of the time so i just looked on the ground for the first ten minutes. I do that at home a lot.

"Okay, now we are almost there." I sighed at how happy he sounded. I looked up and we where walking into a forest. What the hell! I have been in this forest several times before and nev-

My thoughts where interrupted as i felt a pain come over me. I had to close my eyes. It seemed like forever before this pain got better and i stood back up. After about 3 minutes, i felt fine again. weeeird...

"hey, what was that all..." I stopped as i turned to tux guy, and well. Let's just say he wasn't there. a giant, freaking, floating hand was! I screamed and well, as pathetic as this is, i felt my eyes roll back and my head and the hard ground hit me. I freaking fainted!

* * *

**Please review! It always help! Sorry bout some mistakes and if this is a little depressing...**


	2. I hate this place

**Well, here is chapter two! I fix it so if you don't have an account you can review. Thanks for the reviews and i am hoping that i will update everyday. Keyword: Hoping. I have a big family so computer time is limited :P.**

**MarvelMe: Depressing make everyone happy! (Wait...What?)**

**Naoki-the-dreamer: Funny thing is i own all that Zelda stuff :) I am weird like that...**

* * *

I Opened my eyes and guess what the first thing i thought was._ Ow_. Yeah. Not why am i in a white and very bright nay i say, room. Or what is up with that talking, floating hand i saw earlier. Nope. Ow.

I mean my head did hurt, but still. I move a little witch didn't help the headache. My back felt sore. I'm guessing i landed on a rock, maybe a walnut or two. I sat up and looked around. It looked like a hospital room. My stomach started hurting, not from anxiety this time. Because of the smell.

I have two sense that are more powerful than they should be. Smell being one of them. I hate the spell of the doctors... My other is sound. I have like incredibly good hearing. Something that when you live with a big family like mine is not as good as you think.

I looked over and at a desk was... Mario? What. The. Hell.

"It's-a you, Mario!" I yelled without thinking. Yeah. I can be very shy, but there are times when i say random things without thinking.

He just glared at me. I realized that that was not in fact Mario. But Dr. Mario! You know, cause there is a Huge difference.(Rolling eyes, here..). He gave me some pain killer before, FINALLY, saying something.

"I put your room number and a rule book in your backpack. You can leave when ever you want to go there and get ready." I'm sure how much i liked his tone, it sounded quite annoyed...

My stomach got worse so i jumped up and ran like hell into the hallway. I'm sure i heard saying something like,

"Help? I don't think so.." Please Tell me i didn't just make an enemy for doing nothing but freaking out. I mean come on! It was a giant Hand!

I looked for about ten minuets in my backpack for the room number. I have a lot of useless junk. It was on a paper that was so small I'm surprised it didn't take longer to find. I read it slowly. Trying hard to remember it. I put it away.

"Okay. So I'm on the third floor with the other teens. Lucky i have my own room. Room 374. Awesomeness." I said to myself. I looked making sure no one heard me. I started running up the stairs and to find my room. The mansion was huge. Just hall ways with door everywhere that lead to who knows where. I really did not want to talk to anyone. I was extremely depressed. So depressed that i wasn't even embarrassed about the infirmary thing. Let's just say, that mean a lot.

I finally got to my room. It was locked but, taped to the paper i found was a key. I toke the key out of my pocket and unlocked it. I ran in the room, slammed the door shut, Then i locked it.

My room was awesome! It had a queen sized bed, a brown wardrobe and dresser. A white desk (That was all it took for me to smile. I like to write so a desk is heaven). The bed had black sheets, pillows, and blankets. The floors where oak wood and the walls a navy blue. There was two other door. One that lead to a bathroom, the other a closet. The doors where both Green. Nothing matched. I. Freaking. Love. This. Room.

I fell on the bed. Lying in the silence for a bout five minutes before i let tears role down my cheeks. Anxiety was already trying to take me down. After 30 minutes i finally stopped and thought about Checking the rule-book.

_I'll do that later. I'm not going to be doing much anyway..._

I got my backpack and looked inside. I took the rule book and out it on the night stand by my bed. Then i took out a book i brought. It was a biology book that i really in joyed reading. I took out my I-pod and ear phone and set them on top of the books. This is going to sound stupid but out of a lot of other stuff i could have brought, i brought a stick. But it wasn't just any stick. It was a stick that i found three mouths ago and still have it. I beat some people up with it too. ;) ... Okay i mentally i did...

I looked at the note book i brought then my dia- I mean journal! I put the note book under my pillow and the journal in the drawer to the night stand. I stopped and set the bag down. I heard someone walking in the hall. I got close to the door and heard a female voice say,

"She won't last a minuted! Why won't they just kick her out!"

I didn't understand what they meant. I knew there was someone else out there. They where in front of my room. I was praying the gods that they didn't know i was in here. I then heard a male voice say,

"You shouldn't be so mean. We don't know her. What if she is a good fighter?" I knew now that they where talking bout me.

"Listen. She will not be. She is a normal human. She never has done anything in her life that could prove her worthy of even being close to this place." They way she said made me want to cry. It was ture though. I can't fight. I've never done a thing great enough to even earn the right to come within a mile of this place. Why am i here? I want to be home!

* * *

I was crying in my room. I hated myself. I. Want. To. go. Home. I wiped the tears from my eyes when i heard someone knock on the door. I opened it with relieve. Never in my live have i been so happy it was only a floating hand. NEVER!

"Hello! A.U.T.U.M.N.!" Okay. I have lost all hope in reality. The hand then just dashed down the hall. An other hand came up to the door.

Greeeat. Two of them. One being crazy too. Must be crazy hand if i remember correctly.

"Sorry bout that. I take it you found everything okay?" I just nodded. Not wanting to talk. "That's great. Dinner is at 8-" I cut him off,

"I'm sorry. But things are different where i come from. We eat differently so i won't be coming to dinner. I could go to the kitchen and make something when it is times for me to eat if that is okay?" I lied

He looked at me for a second then sighed.

"Okay. I will make sure to tell them." I knew he meant them by the other Smashers. He then somehow handed me a map. "This wil help you get round the mansion. I Thanked Him. He was about to leave but i had one more problem i needed help with.

"Sir, i don't mean to be rude, But, I can't fight. Not to save my life..." He looked at me understandingly then laughed.

"Oh, Autumn. Just like i told your mom. For the first two months you Will be training with other smashers. They can help you lean. Then you can do matches for a mouth. the next mouth is the tourney, then the last mouth is when we can all relax and enjoy the mansion without much fighting." This Made me smile. I will lean to fight? Awesomeness.

"Thanks you. Thank you very much!" I said. He smiled (how!) and left. I closed the door and thanked the gods that maybe it won't be totally hell here.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (You know. No longer Autumn's.)

Everyone was nervous and quite angry. They wanted to meant the human. But still hated the idea of one being here. This was a place for hero's and villains. Not someone like her!

" So, What do you think of this newcomer?" Marth said to the teens. They always would all sit together at meal time.

"Well, I think we all can agree we hate her." Samus said coldly.

"Stop being so mean. We don't even know her yet." Pit said. Sounding happy as always. happy gets annoying...

Roy jumped in his seat. "I just wish she would get here so we can-" He sat down not finishing his sentence as Master hand cam in the room.

"I know a lot of you wanted to meet the new smasher, but Autumn will not be joining us. She says she eats at different time lines than we do." They all where a little mad. They had been wanting to meet her badly.

The teens smiled at each other. They all knew she had a room up on there floor and knew the number.

As dinner Magically came to the table the teens smiled at one an other. They where going to meet this new smasher tonight.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V.

It was 11. I Finlay got hungry enough and thought most people where a sleep. I Picked up my stick, and started walking to the kitchen. I got lost about 50 times but finally found the kitchen. After reading some of the rule-book i knew that if a name is on something that you don't take it,well, in less you want to die that is.

I looked through the fridge for a while and just made a sandwich. I was okay for the night now so i went outside. I loved being outside. It was so nice and calm and great weather!

I walked around. My stick in one hand. I stared swinging it. I pretended it was a sword. After a while i started humming the music from Zelda when your battling a boss. I even said some of link's classic fighting sound when i did spin attack. I know, I am such a nerd.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone say with a laugh. My face turned red as i saw someone come out of the nearby forest. It was a... wolf.

"I was just..." I stopped. Not feeling so depressed but, embarrassed. I knew no one liked me so, this was not going to help things much.

"I don't get why they hate humans so much, well, normal humans. I find them most interesting." I blushed and just stood there. He laughed yet a-Freaking-gain. Than walked by. "Hope to see you around."

I just watched as he walked in the mansion.

* * *

Depression was coming back to me as i walked to my room. I really hated this place. As i walked into the hall where my room was i notice something. My door was opened. I am positive i closed it. It was only cracked so opened it more and saw, well, all the teen smashers in my freaking room! What the hell!

"Why would she be out at this-" The blue haired guy (Who has blue hair) stopped when they all looked at me. Yep. I hate this place.

* * *

**Autumn really hates the Smash mansion.**

**Please review! It always help! Sorry bout some mistakes and if this is a little depressing...**


	3. Meeting A Happy kid and a Jerk

**Okay, So obviously it has been more than a day... Sorry... Don't kill me...**

**TDiBridgette: Ha. Pit, Marth, and Kirby are my fav Smasher :)**

**FunnyWolf: I say that cause of the first chapter. Second chapter isn't one of the depressing ones. This one not so much to ;)**

**Thanks for the Rviews :D sorry the chap. is not to long...**

* * *

I just stood there staring at them. My face was blank thank the Gods. I sighed and just walked down the hall. Yep. I just walked down the hall. I don't want to talk right now and they are probley just going to be jerks since I'm a normal human and there super hero's. Jerks.

"Hey, Wait up!" I heard the same blue guy say. Remembering my Smash knolege (I played the game alot...) I knew him as... Ike? No, Marth! I kept walking till someone put a hand on my sholder and i was forced, to turn around and, to my hatred, stop.

"huh?" I said, hoping they would just freaking leave!

"So, Your the _Human_.." Someone said in disgust. I looked for how said that out of all the people in front of me. It was a Blond women. She was Samus, In her Zero suit. I knew her voice from earlier. She was the one trash talking me. Jerk...

"Yeah, I'm the _human_!" I said mimicking her tone. She just let a small laugh out. I never was very threatening...

_Samus, Ike, Marth, Link... Oh! Hey link. Now if he was here my life would be com-_My thoughts where interrupted as i heard a small,

"Scuse, me." And Samus moving a little. Then i saw him. He came up to me and said with his hand out,

"Hi, I'm, Pit." Okay. Now like i said. He is the Smasher i always play as and he has some great Kid Icarus games, too. If it wasn't for the fact that i was depressed. I would probley be like, '_Holy, Crap! It's you! I freaking love you!'_. But that was not the case.

"I'm, Autumn..." I said. No emotion in my voice. I shook his hand and he smiled.

"See? She is nice! You guys should know that it doesn't ma-"

"Pit! I told you. She may be _acting_ nice but over all. She can't _fight_. She is human. A normal Human." Samus said yet again. I toke this in for a sec. Then i realized. Keywords to what she just said: _Acting_ and_ can't_. Now, like i said before, when i get mad i say thing i don't mean.

"I could beat you in a fight with my hands tied behind my back!" They all stared at me now. My face turned red.

_Shit. I did not just say that, did i?_

"Well, looks like you have a request, Samus." Ike said. She smiled. An **evil** smile.

"I accept. Tomorrow after our lunch. Got it?" I just stared for a second. I nodded. There was no way i could back down now. I am going to die.

* * *

I woke up the next day at 8. A little late from when i normally got up. Looking around and remembering where i was, i sighed.

_By the gods, why can't i just go home?_

I walked down the hall. Now dressed in a black shirt and navy blue jeans. I quickly realized that word on the match between me and Samus, spread, fast. People didn't speak to me, witch was good. But there where lots of stares. A lot from, you got it, the wolf.

He didn't tell anyone about what i did last night, but you know, what can you to. (sarcasm)

"Why are you fighting her?" The wolf finally said as i walked by him.

I said nothing for a while. I just stood. Not looking at him.

"Look, It's just that-" I didn't let him finish. I looked at him and said,

"I don't want people here to think that just because i am human i can't do anything! So what if i haven't done anything that special before!" He looked at me, shocked. I was just as shoked if not more. People where looking. It didn't bother me. I stared at him before running off. I ran outside, tears coming up. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be somewhere save.

I just kept running and running. Not giving a damn on where i would end up. I'm still not sure how long i ran, but eventually i tripped. Feeling the ground hit my face, sent tears down my cheeks.

"I wanna go home." I said a loud. "I. want. To. go. home"

* * *

I fell asleep. Stupid tired-ness. I sat up and saw i was covered in dirt, mud, and tons of leafs. I let out a laugh.

Walking home, or well, the mansion. (as if i could ever call it home.) It stared to rain. It washed off most of the mud and what not. I was greeted with severe stars as i made my way back to my room. Isn't that just Awesome!

I toke a quick shower than looked at the time.

12:00!

I had thirty more minutes before the match.

"Shiz..." I said a loud. I might cuss in my head every five seconds but a loud is a different story.

I thought that if i was going to be the laughing stoke of the mansion then what the heck. I drew a Triforce on my hand and said a loud,

"Triforce powers! Actavate!" Nothing happend as always, but it was something that just made me laugh at how stupid i really am.

* * *

Looking at the teleporting elevator thingy that no one would tell me what it really is except that it can teleport you into the match. I thought about how stupid i was about to look.

I was sick to my stomach from anxiety.

Great! As if this match wasn't enough! Then something happened. My heart started racing at 100 miles an hour. I felt like couldn't breath. I started coughing and backed up against the wall. Everything then went black...Again!

* * *

I woke to white...Again. De-ja-vo...

Sitting up, i put my hand on my stomach. I felt like i could puke. I stood up. feeling faint and dizzy. In a chair on the left of the bed was a chair. The great Samus in it. I knew why she was here. She wanted to spend five hours telling me how this proves that humans suck, and that she wants a re-match.

She had bruses everywhere.

_What happened? I thought you where the great Samus aran?_ I thought.

After Limping and servile trips, i made it to my room. It was 3 in the morning. No wonder no one was a round.

It was confusing. I was limping. Samus being hurt, bad. I just fainted. I looked at myself and saw, i had bruises everywhere.

_But...How?..._

"You know, you should have stayed in the infarmy." I looked at and there was samus. shit. "I would take you there, but after you just kicked my ass earlier, I'm a little scared." She then just walked out.

_What? Kick you ass? I can't fight worth crap._

* * *

**A mystery...**

**Please review! It always help! Sorry bout some mistakes.**


	4. Getting Better

**Here is where things get interesting...**

**Arayllin: I kinda always Thought of it as some kind of camp. Witch is kinda weird... Thanks for the Encouragement! :)**

**TdiBridgette: Thanks! And Who doesn't love Kirby!**

**Mable: Thanks! And yeah, i think Samus is all talk. I'm going to make her get nicer as the story Progresses. Autumn really dose need to just stand up to all of them :)**

**Okay! About the whole "Depressing thing. It's mostly because Of Autumn's story. It's not Much-ly reveled till later on in the story. It's slowing giving out more details of her live back on earth as the story goes along and let me say. It is pretty depressing (in my mind at least).**

**Plus, She can be a little over sensitive... :\ **

**Thanks for the review! And there is some Pit X OC in here...**

* * *

Walking down the halls, i sighed. I still couldn't believe what Samus had said. I still couldn't believe that after she said it i slept for 2 days...

I was greeted with some stars but, most people didn't see me. I was in the mess hall. And it was dinner. I was starving so i risked coming her to get a quick snack. They all think i eat differently so, i was trying my best to be sneaky ;)

Meta knight stopped talking when i walked by him. He looked my way, but quickly looked back at his friends. The kirby people. Well, i don't think they qualify as people but...whatever.

* * *

I was walking back to my room when i heard footsteps behind me. I know it was nothing to worry about. But i started running back to my room. Turning corner and going up stairs. By the time i got to my floor i think i lost them. I turned the corner and,

Bam!

I hit the floor. I looked up and Roy was looking at me. Greeeeeeat.

" Aw, Man! So sorry. After seeing that match I'm scared your kill me now..."

I looked at him. I really did want to kill him. But! He had info on this, and showed signs of fear!

"Yeeah.. So? Do they happen to recorded match's?" I asked. Trying to be Innocent but threading at the same time. It sounds impossible but i will make it possible!

"Yeah! I'll show you, but then i got to go. I have a brawl." So with that said we went off to the control room and well, to solve this mystery!

* * *

Normal POV

"Sir! Her location has been yet again found!" A small dark figure said to an ever darker (and taller) figure.

"Greeat.." HE hissed. He was the leader, no duh. "Well, don't think that your mistake will not be gone without punishment. You where told to make sure she stays within her home in till we could controller her sprite. I can tell it has already made an attempted to be free."

"Sir! I'm so sorry about that! I should be punished but Master ha-!" HE was cut off by a knife digging into his arm.

"What did i say about that name? You are never to speak of it! How can he even call himself a Master? He is nothing." The knife was slowly removed, causing the small being much pain.

"Y-yes s-s-ir.."

"So, where is, Autumn?"

* * *

Autumn's POV

I was shocked at what i saw. I did kick Samus's ass! I'm super BA! Too bad i can't remember this...

Well, i hate to admitted it, but i know something is up. The biggest fight i ever fought was my older brother. Oh, and i lost. I also knew cause, well, if only you could see my eyes. MY eyes where normally a foggy grey color. They were red, or a least had a red tint, in this battle. I was doing things that would require more strength than humanly possible!

I gasped as i watch myself acutely pull off samus's hand gun part of her power suit and then use it against her! Super. B. A.

* * *

So, i was just walking down the halls now. Just thinking. I knew i could use this to my advantage but, I'd probley get carried away and end up dead. I really need to considerate and-

_Hey! Is that pit?_

I looked out the window and saw Pit. He was sitting under the tree that was on this little hill outside of the mansion. He was watching the sunset.

_Just like the fanfic!_

Okay, yeah. It's a little weird. But come on! It's Pit! He's my brawl character and i want to get to know the real him.

"Hey..." I said walking right up to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi."

"Can i..."

"Go ahead."

I sat by him. We watched the sunset for bout 7 minuets (But who's counting?) Before i looked at him. He was frowning and looking sad. From what i knew. Pit was always happy! Like always. And like i said once. Happy can be annoying!

_Be annoying Pit!_

"Are you okay? Yo looked a Little sad?" I asked. And yes. I -for once- was really conserd.

"Yeah. I just, am woried. About my goddess..." I could hear the worrie in his voice but that's kinda a 'No duh' Moment.

"Why?" An other 'no duh' moment.

"Well, What if Medusa attacks while I'm here and i can't get there fast enough?" I laughed and he looked at me. "I'm seri-"

"I know. But, i mean come on! Your Pit! Kid Icarus! _If_, she dose then you will know. There is no way you will lose your goddess to her. Palutena is Strong and she will tell you if your help is needed. Just relax. And _if _by some chance she dose, well, She dose. Even if you worried it will still happen. Just be calm."

He smiled again. I loved his smile. Before i knew, he was around me. Hugging me. Normally i hate it, i repeat, hate it! When people just touch me at all. But now. I really couldn't care less. And, to my surprised i hugged him back :)

The hug was broken when we heard a bell.

"Dinner time. You going to come?" He ask.

"I'm be there in a sec. You go on." He waved and went. And guess what. For once in a super long time i was happy. But, we all know that i just can never be happy for too long..

"Pika!" I heard something shout. I looked, and right at the entrance to the woods, was little Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu!" I said happily. With real happiness. "It's dinner! Come on!" He didn't come on..

In stead, he ran into the woods. It shocked me. And before you say how stupid i am, just remember. I was happy. I'm never happy. I'm stupid when i'm happy.

"Pikachu?" I said running into the woods after him.

He was running acrossed the tree tops. Like a freaking monkey. I could barley see him he was so fast and ahead of me. But, i noticed one thing. He was turning.. Black.

He looked as if he was turning into black fog. He jumped out of the tree and into a bush.

I stood. About 10 feet from that bush. I started to move. Sadly, Pikachu was not who came out of the stupid bush...

"Hello, Autumn."

* * *

**Who is this Weirdo? Well, you might have to wait a while to find out... Things are coming up. Stupid things! But! Keyworld is Might!**

**Please review! It always help! Sorry bout some mistakes.**


	5. Angels and Demons

**So, some background story is reviled, and well, autumn has a breakdown. Enjoy!**

**Mable: Thanks for your encouragement!**

* * *

Okay. The first time i meant Master Hand i fainted. (We all would) When i meant Crazy, Well, he was just crazy. Now, standing before me, is an other Hand. Yeah. WT?

So, ever though this will be a shock to you, He was a white gloved floating hand. With a red tint to him. Yeeeah. Shocker...

"I know you must be a little scared," This hand started. "But i promis you. I mean no harm. My name is Shift Hand." I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I knew he would look confused if he had a face but, well, he's a hand. Deal with it! "If you are laughing ca-"

"No offence to you, Mr. Hand. But i just meant two other hands not to long ago. Are all of you guys named after something you can do or are. Then, you put hand at the end?"

"Well, that is not the point right now." He was in a cloud of smoke right after he said that. When the smoke finished. HE was human. He looked like one of the adults who always dress way to young for there age.. You know, trying to be cool. He had the unusual pale skin.

"Shift Hand? It fits."

"Now. I have very inporten things i have to speak to you about. From what my senses are telling me it almost got out." I looked at him confused? And looked at me shocked. He sighed. I was lost now.

"What are y-"

"She never told you, did she?" He asked. Disappointment in his voice.

"Told me what?"

"How could she be so selflesh! I told it was impossible and telling you would help. She could get you killed for not knowing!" He started tugging his brown hair.

"Okay! You better tell me what the heck is going on cause i am super confused and ready to hit you upside the head!" I shouted. He looked at me. Sitting down on a log that was under him, he greeted for me to sit next to him.

"Okay. Autumn... Your not exactly Human. Your only 70% percent human." I looked at him.

"Have you been drinking? Or are you just crazy?"

"Autumn, Please just listen. Your father, Shawn. Well, he is not your real father." I just stared.

"That would explain a lot." He sighed.

"I know you think he hates you but he doesn't."

"You wouldn't know that." He really needed to shut up. He was opening old wounds. That never healed, but i covered up.

"I would. He used to keep his distant from you when you where little because, he knew your were not his daughter. He and your mother where going to get a divorce when you where born cause he found out. They made up and when,... when you where older he saw how nice you always where. How you never Left anyone behind. He thought you got that from the man your mother cheated on him with. He couldn't look at you without seeing that."

He stopped and was looking at the ground. I knew i was probley crying. I always thought i was the reason they got a divorce. He just confirmed that.

"But you didn't get that from your father. He wasn't a good guy. Not at all. He didn't deserve your mother and he knew it so he ran. From the women he loved and his daughter." He looked close to tears. I felt like asking why he was crying. "You get those personality traits because you where born different. The goddess Palutena. She saw you. You where such a pure being at the time. She knew you would turn out right. You would be perfect for the job. To be a ground Angel."

he looked at me. I knew what he wanted me to say. Sigh,

"What is a ground Angel?"

"They are Angel's that live on earth, and most of the time," He smiled at me. "They are mostly human. You are 20% Angel, Autumn!"

"Wait! You said i was 70% Human. If I'm 20% percent Angel. Then what about the rest?" Now he was looking so scared. I knew he didn't want me to bring this up. He was hoping that i would not have notice that.

"Well, Medusa, She didn't want Palutena to create an other one. They stop lots of her monsters from getting to the humans... So the next one that was born, She cursed." He whispered that last part. "You are 10% demon..."

"But..." I was, A demon?

"That is why you attacked Samus like you did. It was trying to escape. Your inner angel and inner demon. Samus Made you ade enough that your demon self got the power. It almost got out. But, if we Let it come out in a controlled involvement then we can merge you together with the angel. Sadly the demon will probley be too, but i think it won't be powerful enough to do anything. After that you will be a true Angel, and still be the human Autumn. You will also get your wings. Can't promise you can fly with them but..."

I wasn't saying anything. We sat in silence for so long time. I didn't want any of it to be true. If it was, then all of it. "Was all my fault."

"What is all your fault." I realised i said the last part aloud. But, i couln't tell him. I could tell no one. I was crying worse now.

"Could you tel me, Who is my real father. Where is he?" He sighed.

"I don't really know who he was back then. And not even i know where he is anymore." I got up. He stood with me.

"So. We can-" I toke off running. I didn't give a Damn on what he was going to say. I was not letting it be true! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!

"Wait! Autumn!" Was all i heard before i was back in the mansion. I ran to my room. I cried.

* * *

**Please review! It always help! Sorry bout some mistakes.**


	6. Past

**Mable: Thanks for your encouragement! That wasn't the real Pikachu. Shift Hand just did that cause he knew Autumn would follow the Pikachu.**

**Arayllin: Yeah. i thought of that since, Master hand is like the Master of the Smashers. Crazy Hand is, well, Crazy! and Shift Hand can shift!**

**SPEAKERnight: Thanks :). I'm 14 so writing as story as 13 year is not to hard ;).**

* * *

Life hurts.

Life just hurts, and hurts, and hurts!

It makes you wonder. Why do we chose to live, when all we get is dead ends? When all we get is more pain.

I used to ask myself these things all the time. When i was just 10 i was wondering.

Life hurts.

It hurts when you have both your parents. A Mom. A Dad. A family.

But to you, there's nothing.

I was 6 when my parents got a divorce. I didn't understand it much. My mom just told me they had a fight and didn't love each other anymore. They probley thought i would never understand. But i did.

When i was 8, i was up all night crying. I wanted my dad back. But i also wanted my dad to Love me. I would visted him but he would just ignore me. It was like i didn't exist anymore. All the times i would cry, all i would want was for someone to hear me, to say it will be okay. Even if it won't. I never heard that 'okay' in my life.

When i was 11, i began hurting myself. I did it because i felt hollow. I felt forgotten. That was the time my dad died. He didn't die in real live, he died to me. I don't talk to him anymore. I barley remember what he looks like. Hurting myself, would let me feel something other than hollow. Other then feeling Forgotten.

I sill remember her face. My step sister. She was my replacement. The last time i saw my dad, he and her where talking, laughing. A girl, from an other women.

When i was 12, i almost committed suicide. I was sick of life! My Dad hatted me! My mom neglected me! My Grandmother, had just died...

No one ever knew that i would hurt myself. No one knew that i tried suicide, because i stopped myself. I told myself there is no way I'm giving up! I'm not letting them win!

Yet, here i am. Sissors in my right hand, while my other hand bleeds. A cut, down my whole arm.

I hate hurting myself. It makes me feel so weak. But if i don't, i might think about how screwed up my life really is. See, I have this thing about pain. Just the siltiest bit of pain and i freak out. Don't ask, cause i'm not sure why. I cry when i think about my past. So to keep from thinking about it, i hurt myself. All i can think about is the pain and i forget about life.

But, i feel weak knowing that i have to hurt myself to stop crying...

* * *

Normal POV

"Anyone know what's up with, Autumn?" Roy asked. He was with Samus, Marth, Pikachu, Pit, Ike, and Link.

"What do you mean?" asked Samus. They where all watching TV, in the lobby Of the mansion. A common Place for the teen Smashers to go.

"I mean, she is always in her room now. She comes out when Marth and Link teach her some sword fighting, but, it's been 3 days and she won't even talk to anyone!"

"Well, she acts just fine in training." Link says while sitting up. "Making some good progress, too."

"She sometimes looks a little down, but i'm sure nothing is wrong." Marth said. Roy was not very convinced. She did scare him a little, but, something has got to be wrong.

"So, what where you and her talking about anyways, Pit?" Samus asked him. Pit blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was coming in the mansion after training and you and her where talking."

"Well, nothing really, I was just a little worried and she just said words of encouragement." He said with a smile.

"Okay, then..." Samus said a little confused. Pit however, was pretty sure something was wrong. He could feel negative energy from her, but couldn't bring himself to ask her what happened after he went in the mansion. It was like something was warning him. Something about her just sent chills down his spine. Similar to when he was in the underworld and would fight off the demons. (*hint hint*)

"Why don't we go find out?" Roy asked. They all sighd, then followed him. Pit, feeling more nervous than ever.

* * *

Autumn's POV

I started writing in my Journal. I wrote down my thoughts in there, so, it's a pretty depressing thing to read. I wrote down about how i did it again. How i hurt myself. The wound i made was already healing.

Something else that is just plain wrong with me. I heal so much faster then normal people. Witch brings me to what that stupid hand said. That i was an angel, and part demon. Now all my life, i used to think i was cursed or something cause of all my bad luck, but i mean come on! Me an Angel? I think not.

I Heard a knock on my door, Then Roy ask if everything was okay with me.

"Everything is fine." I said, Hoping it sounded real. I'm not a good lier though..

"Can we come in?" That was Link.

Shit.

I looked in a mirror. I didn't look like i was crying, thank the gods.

Opening the door, i smiled.

"What is it?"

They looked me over.

"Are you sure you-"

"I'm Fine. I just, a little homesick." Samus looked at me.

"My bull-shit radar is going off." She said.

'Your bull-shiz radar is wrong as always." I said slamming the door. What? I hate it when people start to think something is wrong. Even if something is wrong...

"See." I heard samus start, "All humans are the same." I opened the door. I was so mad now. I wanted to kill her! She was still on that whole, "Humans suck" Thing?

"Okay! Listen here! I am so sick of you! Just because i am Human, i can do anything you can! In case you haven't noticed, your human too! Just raised by a different race! why don't you just shut up!" They looked at me shocked. I looked at them shocked.

That's when i felt it. The anger didn't leave like it normally did after i shouted. I felt a pain, a horrid pain in my stomach. Like something was trying to push it's self out. I screamed. The last thing i heard before i blacked out was a familiar,

"Autumn!"

* * *

Take a good guess as to where i woke up? To that stupid Medicine spell, and a whole lot of white. I sighed.

great...

I sat up and nearly screamed when i saw Shift Sand standing a few feet from the medical bed.

"We must be quiet, Can't afford to wake the angel." He nodded his head to the left. Sure enough, there was Pit, sleeping in his chair. I smiled.

"Okay, so i'm guessing everything you sad was true." He just nodded and i sighd. This just is not my week... "greeat. So, what happened back there?"

"Well, You got to mad." He sighd. "Your just like your was father, never listening to anyone." He looked up, as if thinking back on older days. "I called your name and all the smashers saw me and, well, gave chase. Good thing to. If that Master Hand found out about you..."

"What? What if he did. And how is them following you keeping me safe?"

"You where mad, so The demon side of you was in control. It saw it was safe to leave, so instead of just taking over you like it did in your Brawl, it left you. You are now human."

"Is that good? I mean, we don't have to worry bout the whole, hafe angel, Hafe demon thing." he looked at me like i was crazy.

"I'm afraid that is not the case. That demon and angel are connected. They need to be connected to you. They are you. If they are not with you, after a while..." He stopped, then whispered, "You'll die..."

I just stared. My mouth wide open. I could die from this. So it's 'be an Angel demon' or 'die'?

"And also." He looked like he could barley go on. "It's in smash town, Since you where mad the demon side is in control, and It looks just like you."

I knew what he meant. It was in Smash town, probley killing people, And it looks just like me.

"Okay, this is a lot to take in... since i'm all ready about to die from a heat attack. Please, tell me what if Master hands finds out?"

"Well, He won't find out if we get going now. But if he does. Well, he knows about your kind, and he knows that a demon is almost impossible to kill. Instead of helping us merge you with them, he will kill you. Cause if you die, they die."

"B-b-ut, Master Hand is a good guy! HE WOULD NOT KILL ME!" He looked at me. He looked so sad. Why was he caring so much for me?

"He knows how hard it is to merge the souls, so he'll kill one life, to save the other smashers."

"So, them chasing you was good cause they didn't see the demon leave me, and now we have to go to town. Find the demon me, Take to an unpopulated area. Merge it with me. Before it dose anything and someone tells Master Hand?"

He nodded.

_Adventure Time_! I though sarcastically

* * *

**Please review! It always help! Sorry bout some mistakes.**


	7. One Again

**Mable: I don't much About Samus's Game too. But my brothers does so, That helps XD Thanks for the Review!**

**FunnyWolf : Thanks, Evil WereWolfs = Super death XD**

**Chen xx: Thanks For reviewing! It's Awesome that the Author of one of my fav. Stories, read mine :)**

**Sorry this took so long! There is only one more chapter left of this story so it might take me a while to finish it... But thanks to all thoses who are still reading ;)**

* * *

I've been in Smash city for about a hour now. There is no crime reported anywhere, and i haven't seen anyone like me... so... I'm board..

"Keep looking, he says. She's somewhere he says...Goddess. I hate that guy." I said walking into a small mall and sitting on a bench. I thought about what I'd do if i had a ton of power.

Shift Hand had told me that inner me would take on my 'evil personality, and we should split up. Me, go where i would. Him just go looking in crime related areas. I'm not quite sure why i even listen to him..

_Wait a minute._

I jumped up, suddenly realizing where demon me is, but of course, i end up hitting something. sorry. Someone.

"Hey! I'm in a hurry he-" I stopped when i looked up. It was stupid Roy. I am really starting to hate him.

"Autumn? I thought you where in the informer. You really shouldn't be h-"

"Yeah well I am." I pretty good at reading someone, and well, i could tell Roy was sorta scared of me. I will most likely never know why, but..." What are you doing?" I know i shouldn't be making talk right now, but he might now something.

Can't let anyone know about this!

"Well, There was a brake in at a game-stop in this mall. The rest of the smashers all coming but i guess i was just closer and got here first." Just as i thought. What? I like video games ;).

"Roy... Listen very closely.." I started. I have to do this just right. "Please, do not ask why. I need you to make the other smashers get here as late as humanly possible. K? Please?" He seamed to be in thought. I was looking him in the eyes. Looking as Innocent as i possibly could.

"I will... But, after whatever is happing is over, Promise you'll explain?" I thought for a second.

"I promise." I said with a smile. he turned around and started running away, to wherever the other smashers where.

It really wasn't to hard to find the Game-stop. With this being the smallest mall and there was no one in that area. I was, to be honest, pretty scared. I had a plan, but i never did have good luck...

I got out my walkie talky :) and pushed the red button.

"Shift."

"Yes, Autumn." I sighed.

"I found her. I also have a plan."

"Well?"

"You said that you have the magic to form us one again. When you do this i will also become my true angel form and Demon me will be gone, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I'll find a way to lead her into the forest. Meet me in the same spot i met you, Okay?" After a, maybe 5 minuet pause, he answered.

"Okay..." I put my walkie talky away. Running into the Game-Stop, i saw her. She looked just like me. She was wearing a purple shirt with a black vest over it and black pants. She had black and white converse, and brown hair. She looked just like me. All but 2 things: her red eyes, and a crazy murderous smile...

At least i hope i don't have those...

She, just as a excepted, jumped at me. I ran, she followed. This was just two easy.

* * *

Roy's POV :D

I was pretty confused at the moment. Have of me believed she was going to try to stop whoever that was, to prove herself to everyone. I was a tad bit scared of her, but she doesn't seem hafe as bad a Samus makes her out.

I saw Pit, Samus, Ike and Marth, running this way. I had to think of something...

"Hey, why are you not at the Game-stop, Roy?" Marth asked me. I panicked.

"Because He got away!" Crap... Nice cover up Roy...

* * *

Autumn's POV

So... I was just running into the forest when i turned around. Guess what she wasn't there. Fan-Freaking-tasic! I kept running though. I've seen movies. For all i know she was there just hiding. I stopped when i got to the clearing where Shifty should be waiting.

I looked around and saw no-one, heard nothing. Then shifty walked out of the bushes, ... with a gun. I could tell by looking at it it was no ordinary gun. I thought he was going to shoot me! That is, until i heard i loud scream. I turned and saw evil me running up, she was this close to taking me out when she screamed again and fell to the ground. I sighed then looked at Shifty.

"Thanks y-" But before i could finish the gun fired again, I don't know what it shot out, but it hit my heart right in the center. I felt a burning pain in the chest, but then it changed. Pain was shooting up my back. I fell to my knees and just screamed. After a while it finally stopped. I opened my eyes and Shifty was right by me. Looking at me with wide eyes.

I wanted to ask him what, but really didn't have the energy. I noticed one thing though, Evil me was gone...

"I did it.." He Finlay said, "I brought you back together..." I still could understand why he was looking at me like that, but... " I knew you would get something from your angel side, but i didn't know he devil had so much power.." I was confused, but i remembered what he said would happen if we where fused back together. I looked on my back and, well, i just sighed. I really wasn't to surprised by anything anymore.

I had to Angel wings, that's for sure. But both of them where pitch black.

* * *

**Please review! It always help! Sorry bout some mistakes.**


End file.
